Insanité
by Cherylicious5
Summary: Elle voyait à travers les flammes , il était fou. Yandere! Akashi x OC


**Petit os en complément de ma fic « stalker» peut-être une préquelle quelque peu alternative vu que je n'ai pas encore décidé de si oui ou non je tiendrais compte de tous les détails donné ici.**

**Bonne lecture , laissez-moi des avis par rapport à ce que vous en pensez.**

Elle n'a jamais crû en les prémonitions mais tout en elle lui hurlait de le fuir.

_Ne reste jamais à proximité de lui_

_Évite son regard _

_Il n'est pas normal_

_Il réveille en toi une angoisse inexplicable _

_Non il y'a quelque chose._

_Ce n'est qu'une façade, ce n'est pas lui._

_Il n'est pas **lui.**_

_Garde toujours tes distances._

Elle avait été accepté dans le lycée de ses rêves, elle aurait de bien meilleures opportunités, elle travaillerait dur, obtiendrait son diplôme , trouverait un travail à la hauteur de ses qualifications et rendrait heureuse sa mère.

Ça devait être le point de départ d'un avenir plus radieux, meilleur et stable.

En avait-elle trop demandé ?

Pourtant le plus bas des désirs de l'homme c'est le bonheur non ?

Non , en mettant les pieds à Rakuzan, elle a vite découvert qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans l'antre d'un prédateur.

Et elle a rapidement compris qui était la proie.

Le représentant du conseil étudiant, Akashi Seijuro.

Tout le monde le trouvait parfait, il ne s'intégrait pas, il s'imposait et forçait le respect.

Le corps enseignant et élève , tout le monde semblait lui être assujetti.

Au milieu de tout ça , elle se sentait comme une intruse.

Parce qu'elle ne voyait en lui que le pire.

Là où son passage suscitait des onomatopées d'admiration ou des soupirs hystériques de fan girl , elle ne ressentait que de l'appréhension.

_Il était faux _

_Polie , parfait et encore parfait._

_Elle s'en méfiait comme la peste._

_Derrière ce masque elle percevait la folie, le vrai lui._

_Il était cinglé oui !_

_Littéralement !_

Si seulement elle avait su , elle ne l'aurait jamais servi ce jour là.

Tout avait commencé par un regard.

Il l'avait fixé puis choisi.

Elle serait sienne.

_Il se l'était **juré.**_

Mais elle était méfiante, elle le fuyait.

Si au début il supportait relativement cette « timidité » vis-à-vis de lui , sa patience s'est vite effritée, en même temps que sa stabilité émotionnelle.

Il la voulait alors il la prendrait.

Très vite , il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'épier chacun de ses mouvements.

De s'approprier son espace personnelle lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

De l'observer durant des heures infinies tard dans la nuit.

Ou même de soulager sa libido de maniere fétichiste au contact d'objets l'appartenant.

Il voulait la posséder.

Palper chaque centimètre de sa peau si laiteuse.

Faire courir ses doigts le long de son échine jusqu'à sa longue chevelure noire de jais et marqué chaque centimètre carré de ce corps qu'il convoite avec autant d'avidité.

Presser encore et encore ces mamelons roses aux bouts charnus et fendillés quitte à l'arracher des gémissements incontrôlés et mille cambrures.

Et enfin la faire sienne.

Oui arracher ce petit bout de membrane qui constitue le dernier rempart physique à sa communion parfaite avec elle.

Oh il en rêvait !

Alors il l'a approché.

Et elle l'a fuit.

Le rendant encore plus fou.

Depuis lors elle l'a évité.

Du moins elle a essayé.

Avant qu'il ne la fasse venir à lui.

Un tuteur ? N'était-ce pas là une excellente idée ?

Au grand damne de son camarade de classe.

Lui non plus ne l'aimait pas.

Et il était d'ailleurs trop proche d'elle, ça le rendait fou.

Il devait s'en débarrasser.

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir._

_Chaque séance était un supplice._

_Au début elle s'efforçait de se montrer plus que plus que professionnelle._

_C'était un excellent instructeur._

_Mais elle n'a jamais eu besoin de cours._

_Il n'est pas passé par Quatre Chemins lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'elle était sienne._

_Irritée mais à la fois amusée, elle l'avait rit au nez._

_Il lui vola un baiser._

_Elle s'enfuit._

_L'enfer avait ouvert ses portes et l'attendait déjà._

Le cauchemar empira néanmoins.

Lorsque sa mère l'a félicita d'avoir pour petit ami un gentleman pareil.

Elle n'en avait pas.

Lui s'était déjà présenté à elle et naturellement sous son masque de garçon parfait il serait le gendre idéal.

Il s'invita même durant la période de vacances de Noël chez elle prétextant vouloir du temps avec elle et sa belle-mère (_ NDA : oui pour lui pas de "future " qui tienne il était déjà son gendre mdr )_

_Sa mère n'y vit que du feu._

_Elle avait pourtant nié de toutes les manières possibles._

La colère lui fit prononcer des mots qui allaient réveiller le monstre en lui.

**« Je ne t'aime pas ! »**

La folie qui traversa ses traits ce jour là était digne du diable lui-même.

Ce qu'il lui montra par la suite lui glaça le sang.

Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de sang.

Les murs en étaient repeints, le cadavre était mutilé , méconnaissable.

Mais elle reconnût tout de même son mouchoir bleu , celui qu'elle avait donné à son voisin de table.

Et l'horreur la frappa.

Il était capable de ça et de bien plus si elle le rejetait.

Comme par exemple s'en prendre à Sakura et Renji _ou à sa mère._

_Le message était clair._

_Cette nuit là elle n'a pas fuit son regard, elle ne l'a pas évité, elle est resté près de lui._

_Et il l'a faite sienne._


End file.
